fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil's Abode
As days go by without the slightest bit of trouble, a newly caused problem forces Eagle to take some action. Unaware of who has caused this situation, Eagle readies himself, but instead of asking his sisters, Eagle decides to ask his fellow Dragon Slayer and friend Eugene Woodland for help on the matter. ---- As Eagle walks around the town Magnolia, several townsfolk start calling him towards the gates of Magnolia's entrance, saying that a young girl was calling for him, and was seemingly injured. "EAGLE! EAGLE!" a young female child-like voice cries out in desperation. "Wait a minute, I know that voice." Eagle says as he runs towards the direction of the young girl's voice. "Sally!" Eagle shouts. "What happened? Why are you hurt?" Eagle asks as he takes the young girl in his arms. "Big brother Eagle, please help. Akuma attacked Nexus and killed many people including my parents. My little brother is trapped over there. I couldn't find him. Please help us, and find my brother, please!" Sally shouts in tears as she tightly hugs Eagle. "Ok, I'll see what I can do. You just get rest and get better, ok." Eagle says while wiping Sally's tears and trying to comfort her. "Ok." the young girl says as she hugs Eagle. "This is too soon." Eagle wonders to himself as he hugs her in return. All of a sudden, the girl became sleepy and she was taken out of Eagle's arms. "I heard you were looking for me?" Eugene asked having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "I've already started using my plants to help with her wounds and make her fall asleep, she should fine." He said as he handed the girl to his clone which he created from a nearby plant. The clone then took off for the Fairy Tail guild hall so Wendy could heal her. "The Demon lady's attacking again huh? This is troubling." "Looks like. But this doesn't make any sense. Akuma never attacks unless there is a reason, but knowing who she is I'm not so sure anymore. Eagle says. "Can you think of any reason she would attack? You've already met her once and she isn't the best of people to talk to." he continues as he fixes the glove on his hand. "Could be a psychological trap." Eugene figured. "Since Nexus is your hometown, you won't be able to ignore something like this. She's planning on playing you and your siblings into a trap. Even the girl being here and alive is part of it. Do you really think a little girl who got injured would be able to get away just like that? Most likely, Akuma let her escape knowing that she would come to this town and let you know of the situation, luring you to Nexus." Eugene then bit his lip in frustration. "This is difficult because we can't just ignore the people of Nexus but at the same we'd be doing what she wants." "Your right Eugene, but trap or not, I can't ignore this. You know me that well." Eagle says. "DAMN IT!" Eagle shouts as he angrily punches a wall with so much force a crack generates. "That blasted Akuma. Every time I try to do something it ends in disaster. First it was Kiyoko's village, now Nexus." he continues as his rage causes his body to engulf in ice. "Let's go Eugene. I don't want to bring Rika or Kiyoko this time." Eagle says as he quickly calms down. "I made her a promise and I intend to keep it." Eagle continues. "Eagle, where you going?" Kiyoko shouts as she runs, most likely having heard of the incident in Nexus. Just behind her is Rika. "I'm heading to Nexus, but you two stay here. If Yakunan or Hatsumi decide anything, they will most likely attack here." Eagle says as he and Eugene start to leave. "Let us go-" Kiyoko says as she is interrupted. "NO!" Eagle demands as his eyes darken. "I'm sorry, but it's best for you two to stay here." He continues. "That day changed him a lot sister." Kiyoko says as she sees Eagle walk away. "You don't have to be so cold to your own sisters just because you're the Ice Dragon Slayer you know." Eugene said as they left. "By the way, Kiyoko and I forgot to tell you earlier, Hatsumi has already been contained and is currently still in that room I trapped her in a while back. I also have a team ready to take down anyone who decides to attack this place so that should take care of Yakunan." "I'm not cold because I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer Eugene. I'm not cold because I never chose to be this way. And for Hatsumi, make sure to release her once were at Nexus." Eagle says as he and Eugene disappear into the distance. Rika and Kiyoko can only stare and hope that Eagle's anger doesn't consume him. "Well, this trip will be fast." Eugene said as he activated a Dokodemo Door out of thin air before opening it, revealing the town of Nexus as it was. Once they walked through, Eugene closed the door and opened it again revealing the room Hatsumi was in. The girl in question was on the bed. "What did you do to her? It's not easy to knock out or defeat Hatsumi." Eagle asks Eugene as Hatsumi seemingly starts to wake up. "Oh, I surprised her by knocking out all of her men at once before tripping her. Kiyoko then took advantage of that and knocked her out." Eugene explained before entering the room. "Morning Sleeping Beauty, sleep well?" He asked the awakening girl. "Kiyoko always seems to amaze me." Eagle says as he walks to Hatsumi. "What? Where am I?" Hatsumi says as she scrambles of the bed. "You!" she says to Eugene and Eagle with a look of hate on her face. "That's not very nice." Eagle says with sarcastic tone. "DIE!" Hatsumi shouts as she jumps to Eagle with her sword." "My my. You never change Hatsumi." He says as he stops her sword with his hand and freezes the top part of the blade, continued by pushing her back. "You really should be more hospitable with your guests you know. It's not nice to attack them." Eagle continues. "So Eugene, what do we do now? Letting her out would be smart, but then I'd have to deal with her and her mother. Not really the best case scenario, but hey, I've been through worse. Still, it's best to release her." "You'll both be sorry and wishing you hadn't come." Hatsumi angrily states as she turns into Earth materials and slides away. "Don't worry, right before I put her in here, I put a seed in her mouth that should be stuck inside her stomach now. I can use it like a tracking device so she shouldn't be able to ambush us. For now, we should go back to focusing on the problem at hand. If Hatsumi comes around let me deal with her. I have the element of surprise since she hasn't seen a single move from me. Also, I want to get to know her through our blades." "You think of everything don't you Eugene. Sometimes I forget those extra abilities of yours, and they tend to be the most useful. And you want to deal with Hatsumi? Great, fine by me. That's the only way we ever talk nowadays, using our swords. But still, she may be young, but she is equally powerful. Careful around her. I don't know how much effect Earth God Slayer Magic will have against you, but I trust that won't be a problem for you? Am I right?" Eagle says. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Eugene replied with a grin. "Now then, let's get back to the situation at hand. We know Akuma laid a trap for us somewhere so we're going to have to be discreet. Well at least I have to." "Yeah, you focus on the discreet part, meanwhile, I'll focus on changing the lay of the land. You focus on stopping Hatsumi, and her goons in whichever direction. I'll try to stop whatever Akuma is planning. If Yakunan is here, then he's probably waiting for me somewhere." Eagle says. "Wait a minute, I know this smell." Eagle says as he starts sniffing out a familiar smell. "Tell me Eugene, what do you think of that building. Perfect place for a trap, and her brother is in there, and in fear." He said after picking up the presence of another mage. To confirm, Eugene changed his body so he could use echolocation again. "My echolocation and nose have confirmed the same thing." Eugene said after getting back the information. "Also, I have confirmed an ambush nearby. Not for this building but once we rescue the boy, we should go around the ambush." "You got it." Eagle says as the two Dragon Slayers head toward the building. Successfully preventing the trap, both Eugene and Eagle managed to rescue the boy who was trembling in fear. "So, how do we get this boy out of here. Keeping watch over him, and trying to avoid others would be bothersome." "Oh I think this should suffice." Eugene said as he pulled out what appeared to be a detonator before he pressed the button, causing a small explosion in the opposite direction of them. The people of the ambush began running over to the explosion. "Don't worry, I made sure there was nobody where the explosion would be when I put one there." "Perfect! Sayaka, come here." Eagle says as he calls on a local Exceed. "Yes Eagle." the young Exceed says, confirming the voice of a girl. "Take my little friend to Magnolia please. Make sure Rika and Kiyoko keep her safe." Eagle asks. "Yes Eagle." the young female Exceed says as she carries away the young boy. "Come on Eugene, let's go." Eagle says as he and Eugene start heading in their appointed direction. "My my my...Eagle. How I've missed you." Akuma says with a cunning voice as she appears in a mist of dirt. "It's been a few days, but I'm still here to do what I said I would do." Yakunan says as he appears from a shadow. "WHAT?" Eagle shouts as he turns and sees nothing. "Ugh, my mind is playing tricks on me." Eagle says as he shakes his head. "You okay Eagle?" Eugene asked being able to sense magic being used on his mind. "This could be part of the trap I was talking about. Let me guess, you saw Akuma and Yakunan? It appears that they're trying to mess with your brain so you'll be more mentally tired. We're going to have to be careful now." "What? Who are you? What are you doing here? Did you cause this destruction? Did you kill them?" Eagle randomly starts shouting at Eugene for no reason as he takes out his sword, almost have if he had lost his mind. "Of course he did." a demonic voice echos in the air. "Kill him." "Die!" Eagle shouts as he lunges toward Eugene, who draws his sword in defense. Eagle's stare is completely blank, almost as if his life had been drained out. However, at that moment, Eagle's body disappears in a mist of dark magic, revealing it only to have been a magic clone. "Now what? Illusion magic?" Eugene said before covering his mouth with flowers which would cancel out any illusion effects. "So you are the famous Eugene? The one responsible for all the misdeeds inflicted upon my guild. Too bad Eagle isn't here. I would have loved to kill him." Yakunan says as he reveals himself to Eugene. "So you're Yakunan huh?" Eugene said as he was getting ready to fight. "If Eagle isn't here, then where is he? If you don't talk, I'll beat it out of you!" "Hahahahahahahahaha! You sure are one to threaten. You should be more careful my friend. But you want to know where Eagle is. Here she is." Yakunan says as he snaps his fingers, revealing a downed Eagle with a dagger in his abdomen. "And here I thought you could sense the use of magic." Yakunan laughs as he mocks Eugene with a devilish smile. "I wonder if you were really paying attention." Eugene said with a grin. "Cause the only thing you've gotten is my clone which I made to look like him!" 'Eagle' then turned into a pile of plants. "The real Eagle by the way is right here." He said as he pulled the real Eagle out from the ground. "WHAT?" Yakunan shouts angrily. "Impossible no one should be able to break or disrupt my magic like this." Yakunan says as he shutters. "Apparently there is one who can Yakunan. You need to learn a thing or two about Dragon Slayers before you make assumptions." Eagle says as he cracks his neck and back. Although I don't think that has anything to do with Dragon Slayers. Eugene thought with a sweat drop. "Also, here's a gift!" Eagle says as he snaps, causing several ice clones of himself to appear from out of nowhere. "And here we go." Eagle says as he snaps his fingers one more time, causing the ice statues to explode, knocking Yakunan back. "I don't understand how you've become this strong Eagle, but I admire it. As for you Eugene, your skills are impressive, but you two won't win this fight. Tell me something Eagle, is it odd for a local teen to wonder away from her guild. What was it again?" Yakuna laughs manically. "I'll see you soon." "He won't stop until he kills everyone in my family. Eugene, head back to Magnolia and make sure the girl and her brother are alright. I'm going to the Frozen Mountain alone." Eagle says as he disappears in a wind of blue mist and is carried away by the wind. "I'll have to split up." Eugene said to himself before creating his clone. After a nod of confirmation the clone went back to town and the original followed Eagle without him knowing. "After a few minutes, Eagle arrived at the Frozen Mountain and reverted to his original form and landed on the middle of the mountain. Turning his head he saw a tombstone and what seemed to be a destroyed house. As he got closer and read the tombstone carefully, what he read shocked him beyond belief. On the head of the tombstone it read: :"Here lies the body of Blaze Dragoon. :"Murdered by Yakunan, but his sacrifice will live forever." :"A loving father and husband." :X???-X771 "No way, you got to be kidding." Eagle wonders as Yakunan appears behind, prompting him to strike blades with the Dark Mage. "Mother was right. It was you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" Eagle angrily shouts as he and Yakunan fight their way up the slope of the mountain, who in turn responds by only giving a devilish smile. "Crap,I get the feeling this will end badly." Eugene said as he hurried after them. END Trivia *This chapter marks the first mention of Blaze Dragoon. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay